A Frozen Will
by Kerlan
Summary: After a heated battle on Summoners Rift Ashe must return to the Freljord as soon as possible after hearing news of an impending attack by the Winters Claw. It is a long trek from the institute to the northern mountains and it will take she has to arrive in time to protect her people.
1. Chapter 1

The match has already passed in hour in length, every champion at their maximum power. Something would have to happen to turn the tide in the favor of one side or the other. Given the task to sneak to the enemy Nexus and destroy it was given to the most agile member of their team, Ashe the Frost Archer. The makeshift leader of the team Nasus devised the plan and stated they would force a fight to help cover her. Everyone seemed in agreement at the time so they set to it.

Ashe charged at full speed sprinting through the jungle dodging trees and jumping over any obstacles that my be in her way as she approached her goal.

"Is everyone in place?" Nasus The Curator of the Sands asked through the teams telepathic link through their summoners.

"I guess so." Whimpered Amumu as he hid in a bush

"Braum is always ready!" Shouted the Heart of the Freljord always cheery no matter the situation.

"Yall better not screw me with this." Twisted Fate shook his head as he walked down the mid lane shuffiling a deck of cards, while staring down the oppsing team charging straight ahead.

"Ladies." He said sarcastically as he doffed his hat.

"Lady?!" Shouted back an agrivated Fizz. "Take this!" He shouted as he flung a fish straight at the Card Master.

Looking quickly to his side, fullfiling his task as bait he jumped near the river bush fumbling as he landed allowing them to catch up. Twisted Fate lay on his back near the entrance to the river drawing a gold card. "Lady lucks a smiling." He flashed a cheesy grin as the ground around the approaching Fizz turned to burning sand.

"Now!" Shouted Nasus as he charged from the bush staff at the ready, slamming straight into Fizz crushing him into the ground.

"Let us go my little friend!" Braum shouted at Amumu who smiled back slightly as he threw his bandages and pulling himself towards the rest of the enemy team that consisted of Tristana, Zed, Karma and, Rammus.

"Its a trap!" Tristana shouted as she aimed her launcher at the ground to escape but it was to late. Amumu had gotten close enough and released his rage trapping all of those around him suffocating them in his bandages.

Braum ran in sheild first like a ram knocking into all of those ahead of him chipping away at them. At the same time Ashe was halfway across the river when she saw over the bush Twisted Fate doff his hat at her and disappear into a brilliant light only to appear infront of Nasus brandishing red.

"Little slow there." He joked to Nasus as he flung the card as hard as he could flying straight to its target causing for an explosin all around the area.

Nasus rolled his eyes in response and summoned the power of the Shurima Desert, growing massive in size and gaining limitless power for just sometime. Lashing forward he brought his staff down just as the bandages came off which was just enough time for Nasus to miss his mark.

"Remember to fear the shadows!" Shouted an angry Zed as he clapped his hands together and was replaced by a shadow of himself that exploded the moment Nasus got close enough sending him back to only be cut down by Zed who appeared behind him. Zed through a few more shurikens before dissapearing from the fight all together.

All that were left standing fought to the end. Karma and Fate knocked each other out with bursts of energy, Tristana shot Amumu into the wall with a buster shot finishing him. Braum knowing the dire situation slammed his sheild in the ground to cause a great glacier to raise knocking Rammus and Tristana into the air. On impact Tristana not being able to soften her landing fell to hard and that was the end of her. Braum and Rammus fought hand to sheild to claw as neither would go down.

Ashe was just outside the enemy base now, running full speed at the wall she flashed through it glad she timed it properly. Seeing the exposed Nexus she began drawing arrows from her quiver and only fired a few before she was acosted by Zed. She stepped back and drew the power of her ancestors bow and fired a magic arrow to defeat Zed but she was no match for the the shadow technique he used. Easily moving out of the way of her shot Zed laughed through his mask as a triad of shadows began attacking her. Cutting up and down her arms and legs causing her to fall to the ground and drop her bow. Zed drew a shuriken to finish the kill when from a distance was a lound shout "Stand behind Braum!"

It was truly a sight to behold, he jumped straight up and over the 15 foot wall landing inbetween Zed and Ashe with a chuckle. Upon impact he slammed his shield straight into the ground creating an impenitrable barrier of ice. Zed jumped back and prepared a flury of shurikins and waited for the wall to fall. "Come my queen, we must go now!" He said as he grabbed Ashe with his free hand carrying her from the waist.

At last the wall fell after a few seconds and as soon as it did from the shield came a ram in the form of ice knocking Zed off balance allwoing the 6'8'' giant Braum to barrel into him. "Now!" Ashe lept from his arms firing a single arrow to Zed which peirced his helmet, landing the killing blow. Turning their attention immideatly to the Nexus Ashe repeatedly shot and began chipping pieces away as Braum just ripped pieces straight off of it, after a few seconds a fimilair hissing was heard as the Nexus exploded. "Victory!" Ashe and Braum shouted in unison.

After a moment the champions eyes were filled with light as they were returned to the summoning platform at the Institute of War where they reunited with their teammates. With cheers all around to every member. "Well done, very well done." Nasus nodded to himself as he congratulated the two on their moment.

"I couldn't have done it with out Braums help." Ashe laughed as she patted his arm.

"It was nothing." Braum said in a more relaxed tone, smiling to his team.

After a few more moments of rejoicing the enemy team walked by, Zed not even looking in their direction dissapeared in a flurry of shadows leaving his team to talk to the victors.

"Very good match everyone." Karma bowed and complimented each and everyone as per her custom.

"That hurt ya know?" Fizz laughed as he pointed to Nasus's staff.

"I would hope." He grinned as he slipped it into the sheate on his back.

The two teams conversed for a few moments before they were ushered out by the summoners and champions preparing for the next match. Upon leaving the summoning room a few champions were met by those who had watched the match. Annie walked up to Amumu and gave him a hug, congratulating him on the match. They walked away after a moment holding hands.

"So cute! Like courting goats." Braum said about the couple, which made everyone around laugh.

Karma left with Nasus to the library within the institute, Nami arrived and Fizz walked away with her. Rammus looked at everyone with an indifferent look and nodded before saying. "Ok." In a flat tone and waddled away.

"So very strange he is." Ashe shook her head

"Yep." Fate stepped forward and doffed his hat at the two left standing. "Later." He mumbled as he walked off flipping an everchaing playing card bewteen his fingers.

"Lunch?" Ashe asked Braum before they started walking.

"Yes! Braum could eat whole goat!" Saying excitedly as they began to proceed


	2. Chapter 2

A large atrium served the purpose of a cafeteria to the Summoners and Champions of the Institute. In the center was a large collection of tables previously used for meditation but with the expansion to the library it happens more frequently in there. Vendors from all the city states from Bandle City to Noxus lined the walls offering their own delicacies at moderate prices as some would put it.

Among the tables sat Ashe and Braum, treating her savior to a meal after her victory was the least she could do. Her eyes opened wide as Braum approached the table from the Freljord and Bandle Citys vendors.

"How could you possible eat that much?" She asked in almost shock looking at the mountain of food on his tray.

"This? Is only some mutton." Braum smiled as he looked down at the six slabs of meat stacked upon each other.

"You are really something."Ashe laughed after taking a drink of some tea that Lulu had made for her after their match a few days ago, supposedly it would make her more aware but she didn't feel any different.

Through out the cafeteria sat different groups of allies and enemies alike. The yordles how ever wandered from place to place, welcomed by most expect perhaps with the Noxians. Teemo sat with Tristana, Lux and, Ezreal near the door on the floor all sharing a laugh. After a moment of looking around she heard the familiar call of her husband from just outside.

"My Queen!" Gruffly calling out as he stepped through the door way. Tryndamere slung his sword up over his shoulder and walked to the table where she was sitting with Braum and sat down right next to her, possible to close.

"Hello Trynd." Trying to relax some her voice was even but void of any emotion to the man.

Braum slid his tray forward some. "Mutton?" He asked with a warm smile, some of the meat still stuck in his teeth.

"Ahh yes!" Tryndamere hastily grabbed a chunk of meat and bit into it. Upon seeing this Ashe shook her head and scooted away from him some.

"Is there something you need Tryndamere?" AShe asked her patience wearing thin, she could only deal with him so much.

"No that I can think of no, is it wrong for me to want to spend time with my wife?" He shook his head biting off a piece of meat and swallowing it whole.

"I suppose not, but you could learn to eat properly." Mumbled under breath with another shake of the head she cracked her knuckles and stood up. "It may have to be at another time though, I am due to meet Anivia soon."

"Farewell my queen." Braum waved as she began to walk away.

"Then I shall go with you." Tryndamere said, he wasn't going to leave was he.

"Alright fine, just use some resemblance when we talk to her." Ashe waited for a moment and allowed him to catch up as they started to walk away looking back to see Braum shouting Mutton from group to group offering his heafty stack up to anyone and everyone.

After a few minutes of listening to Tryndamere explain what happened in his previous match she began to ignore him, uttering the occasional "Ahh." Or. "Interesting." To feign her attention, she really did not care at all. Upon reaching the Cryophoenix's room Ashe knocked and after a moment they were let in by the large Ice bird.

"It is good to see you my friend." Anivias eyes brightned slightly as Ashe walked past offering a smile. She ignored Trynd as he walked past. Closing the door behind them Anivia walked along to the corner where she had a small nest and a few chairs for guests. Ashe and Trynd took their seats as Anivia patted down the wickers and sat.

"I wanted to speak to you as soon as I was able, It is good that you brought Tryndamere here as well." She stopped for a moment and yawned and continued. "I have been flying over the forward Winter Claw camps and I've been seeing more and more soldiers arrive in the camps. I'm not entirely sure but they may be preparing for an attack. Braums village is just past the Ridge they are located on and I fear for its safety." Anivia finished explaining the situation to them, upon the moment she finished Tryndamere lunged upwards.

"Then we shall attack first! Get them while they are off guard!" He shouted. "My men can be rea-"

"No." Ashe put her hand on Tryndameres arm causing him to sit. "We must be sure of this, if it is true and we expect it we can effectively counter attack. Theres no need to rush in." Ashe explained. "I will find Braum and explain the situation to him, Anivia return to the Freljord as soon as you can and on my orders move archers to Braums village, we will be ready for what comes."

"Alright." Anivia nodded and stood up. "Let us make haste." The trio walked out of the room, Trynd and Ashe began to return to the cafeteria and Anivia left to the right, so she could fly north from the garden.

"Trynd I need you to find Quinn, she may know if anything is to happen." Ashe told her husband.

"If I must." He left her company going down the corridier of rooms for the champions of the League.

Ashe returned to see Braum talking to Nunu his face looking greatly different it looked as if he was about to cry.

"Nunu! Braum! What is it?!" Ashe ran forward hoping for answer.

Nunu turned and looked up at Ashe. "Braums farm burnt down..."


End file.
